


Swapped

by ruang_cloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruang_cloud/pseuds/ruang_cloud
Summary: Sungwoon didn't expect teasing his lover on stage would bring him to this state. He can't do anything except for accepting his fate.





	Swapped

Today they have to go back to South Korea as they had finished their schedules in Hongkong. The members have gathered in front of the elevator, missing Daehwi who has to go first at dawn for his own schedule. Their luggages have been carried by the staffs so they just need to go down and get in the car.

The elevator door opens and they go in one by one. Jisung just steps in, when one of their manager suddenly shouts.

“Where is Daniel? Is he has not come out yet?”

As their leader, Jisung checks his members by counting them.

“Right, Daniel is not here yet. I’ll go to bring him out.” Jisung says as he goes out from the elevator.

“No, hyung. Just go with the kids. I will look for him." overs Sungwoon who is still waiting at the back. As the second oldest hyung he also has responsibility to take care all of their members.

“Okay then. Just remember that we don’t have much time left." says Jisung as he gives Sungwoon a wink to tease him, the latter just rolled his eyes.

“Wait,” Sungwoon about to go but he abruptly gets stopped by his manager. “Here your passport and ticket and this one for Daniel.” says the manager as he hands over the passport to Sungwoon.

“Ok, hyung. I’ll go down soon.” says Sungwoon with the passports in his hand.

All the members had went down by the elevator as he walks to Daniel’s room. He knocks the door and calls the younger’s name.

“Daniel, it’s me, Sungwoon. We have to go right now.”

Not too long the door has opened, the younger gives him a smile. Sungwoon is a bit suspicious. In usual day, Daniel will hugs him instantly as soon as he appears in front of the taller.

“What are you doing? Everyone has gone down except you.”

“Sorry, hyung. But I need some another minutes to pack my stuffs.”

Sungwoon enters the room and he sees Daniel’s carrier is still in mess. His clothes and toiletries are scattered on the bed. He sighs deeply. The older puts his bag on the desk as he starts to arrange Daniel’s stuffs into the carrier.

“Didn’t I tell you to pack at night before we go? Just leave a pair of clothes to change and some stuffs that you need. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Sungwoon nags to him, his hand still busy. Upset at his boyfriend, Daniel pouts his mouth but still helps the hyung to pack his clothes sluggishly.

“You should take a responsibility for this.” says Daniel with guff.

“Why me? It’s not my stuffs.” he replies as he looks into the younger.

Daniel chuckles and rolls his eyes in disbelieve.

“Don’t you remember what you have done to me last night?” says Daniel, he gazes sharply onto his hyung.

Sungwoon gulps his own saliva, feels threatened by the gaze.

“I... I’m not doing anything wrong."  _No, he knows it very well, he has made a mistake last night. A big mistake._

Daniel approachs him slowly, step by step. His eyes locks onto the older. Sungwoon who feels intimidate, steps back try to avoid the younger’s gaze. He can see from the corner that the taller man gives him a smirk. The dangerous one.

Sungwoon does not aware as his legs bump on to the bed and makes him sit on there. Daniel bends his body and slams his hand around him. Sungwoon’s breath catch in his lungs as their faces only within a few inches.

“Don’t.. Don’t think to do any weird things. We have to hurry, everyone is waiting for us.” says Sungwoon, trying to avoid Daniel’s eyes.

“I’m not doing anything, hyung. You are the weird one.” Daniel smiles, the seducing one.

Daniel brings his face closer. One of his knee shoves between Sungwoon’s legs, makes the older’s body shivers when it touched his half hard bulged member. Being this close with Daniel is enough to undermine his defense. He never can win over his sexy samoyed.

Slowly, Daniel strokes his knee against Sungwoon’s balls under his jeans. One of his hand caresses Sungwoon’s face from his brown hair down to his cheek, slow and softly. His thumb stops on his lover’s plump lips. Sungwoon closes his eyes enjoying the touches, makes Daniel tugging a smirk.

A soft moans out from Sungwoon’s lips.

He then strokes Sungwoon lips from right to left, pressing it gently until the older opens his mouth. Sungwoon opens his eyes and looks into his lover, gulping his saliva, and start sucking the thumb inside his mouth. Forgetting that everyone was waiting for them in the parking lot.

He sucks it just like a child found his favorite lollipop. His hand grabs Daniel’s wrist and deepen his suction. His below member is growing bigger as the younger doesn’t stop his stroking. From up and down, move into circling around. Unknowingly, Sungwoon has spread his leg wide.

Daniel smirks, giving a pat on the older temple with his free hand. “Good boy." he says.

He then pulls out his thumb and replaces it with his glowing lips. He cups Sungwoon’s cheeks and kiss his favorite lips passionately. Sungwoon puts his hand on Daniel’s nape, pulling him until he lay on his back.

“Hhmhhh... ahhhmmhhhh...”

Sungwoon succesfully lets out a loud moans when Daniel sucking his lips, takes all air from inside his throat, and nibbles the bottom. His chin is now wet with saliva, the younger sucks and strokes his lips with his tongue, playing with it.

As he gets more impatient, he catches the younger’s tongue and sucks it inside his mouth. He caresses Daniel’s extra wide back. The younger seems happier as he draws a smile and gets back to enjoy his plump jelly.

Sungwoon arches his head back when he feels Daniel lips leaving his. From the lips he trails to Sungwoon’s neck and licking his jaw.

One thing that he regrets for today he can’t leave his mark over his favorite neck. They have no make-up since they will just stay on the plane. And it is summer so it will be weird if his hyung have to wear a scarf to cover their love mark. So, Daniel just gives up and moves to give a peck on all over Sungwoon’s face. From the cheek, a little bit biting on his earlobe _,_ pecking his forehead down to the nostril.

Sungwoon feels tickled. “Stop, Niel. You tickle me.” he cups the younger face, trying to stop his human samoyed.

The keyword is trying and of course Daniel won’t let him go easily. Daniel rolls Sungwoon’s black t-shirt until it shows his upper body. He caresses the baby tummy under him, circling his finger on his navel, then up to the nipples. Lips still locking, tongue exploring onto the older’s cavern.

Sungwoon’s body strains as the younger playing with his nipple, with both of his hands. Brushing the semi-pink tip, pinching it, repeating the move several times, makes Sungwoon’s body jolts. Sungwoon is thrusting his hips against Daniel’s. He feels his member is going to explode soon, begging for some attention.

But unexpectedly Daniel pulls his lips and parts their kiss. They both are panting and trying to catch some air. Both hands supporting his own big frame, Daniel holds his body on top of Sungwoon. He can look how desperate his hyung now. Sungwoon looks back in to his lover with a pleading eyes. Like a puppy who is willing to get spoiled by his owner.

Daniel shakes his head as he gets his body up, standing in front of his desperate pome.

“Hyung, it’s not for your pleasure. This is your punishment for what you did to me last night.”

Last night, Sungwoon was too flirty with his boyfriend. Unlike the usual, he pushed down his tsundereness and showed more affection toward the younger. At the concert Sungwoon bited Daniel’s knuckle when he was asked to reenact how he ate dimsum in aegyo. On the stage, he also hugged his lover several times like it was the part of their choreo for the song.

Perhaps luck was on their side as well. After the concert ended, they were the first to get on the car. Even the driver hasn’t got on. People said time is gold, so they catched the chance they got—to unleash their desire. Sungwoon demanded passionate kiss and brushed each other’s parts. Crazy enough to get caught by sasaeng, as they could be anywhere even in unexpected and supposed to be secured places like in front of their hotel room.

They stopped immediately as Seongwu hopped on the car first and shook his head looking at their behavior. _Such a horny rabbits,_  he said jokingly to the couple without any mean. After they reached at the hotel, Sungwoon completely ignored Daniel, as if their crazy make out in the car earlier was never happened. Leaving him and his bulged member hanging without any completion. If blue balls could kill people, Daniel was on the edge of dying.

“Did you know how much I suffered last night? I was so mad at you so I just went to sleep right away, I had no single thought to pack my things. How could you left me hanging like that?”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you like that. But please, I really need you right now or else I’m gonna explode soon.” pleads Sungwoon, he has risen up and sitting on the bed. He can feel his fully hardened member wedges under his pants.

Daniel grabs his used hotel towel that laying on the couch and gives it to Sungwoon.

“I’m not letting you go before you finishes me. If you don’t want to wet your own pants then just use this towel, hyung.” Daniel smiles as if he’s winning a trophy. He unzips his jeans, slide it down under his ass and pulls his member out from his boxer.

Sungwoon is not paying attention on him as he busy slides his own pants down and wraps his already wet member with the towel Daniel gave him. When he looks up, his favorite cock already fully hardened in front of his face. He can’t hide his flushed face as if it’s the first time he sees that. Notices the change on his lover’s face, Daniel makes a wide smirk.

“Finish me now, hyung." Daniel look at his lover lustfully. The older smiles, nodding his head.

Sungwoon admits that he has made a mistake to his boyfriend. He knows how obsessed his lover with him. Actually he didn’t mean to tease or make fun of him through his actions last night.

He just wants to show how much he loves him. Mostly, it was Daniel who like to show his affection for him. They can’t publicy reveal their relationship yet. But seems like their fans have put some eyes on them as they often make some interactions at most of time. And the fans seems like they enjoyed and having fun with them—it was proved by their loud cheers, even at their little interaction they didn’t even realized has done.

In the end Sungwoon stucks on the game he made. So now he just accepting his fate to satisfy his cranky boyfriend. Despite that he has nothing to lose either. He just needs to do something he will enjoy too.

Sungwoon’s right hand is holding his still wrapped securely in towel dick, while his free hand starts to stroke Daniel’s. He caresses the rod, patting and squeezing it gently. Can’t hold his urge, Sungwoon puts Daniel’s member in to his mouth. He licks the tip of it, wet it with his own saliva as his hand begin to fondle the younger’s balls.

He sucks the length forcefully as if he wants separate it from the base. He squeezes the balls and keeps on sucking. Daniel grabs his nape and lets out his moans.

“Stro..stronger ba..babe... arrhhh...”

Hearing his boyfriend moans in pleasure, makes Sungwoon tugging a wide grin though his mouth still full with Daniel’s dick. He indeed is proud by his own work. They never disappoint as they’re able to satisfy each other.

Sungwoon continue his work, stroking the length as he bops his head front and back and playing his tongue, brushing and licking continuously. His right hand also busy to satisfy himself with his own dick. He pumps and squeezes his own harder as he feel close.

“Clo..closse... ba..babe... no..now....”

Daniel grabs Sungwoon’s nape and pushes his head deeper into his dick. Sungwoon can feel the tip hits his throat but he still can manage not to choke. He squeezes the balls tightly when he sucking his lover’s length strongly.

Daniel thrusts his hip as he releases his cum inside Sungwoon’s mouth. He doesn’t bother and just swallow it and keep sucking to let them all out. On the other hand, the used towel has now wet with his own cum.

Sungwoon feels his mouth and lips are now swollen as he sucking and stroking nonstop to his buddy. Until Daniel let out all his cum and now his member has soften, no more bulging. He kisses Sungwoon’s temple thanking for the pleasure he got.

“Thank you, babe. You are the best I ever had.” Daniel says between his pant. Sungwoon rests his head on Daniel’s right thigh, panting for more air.

“Everything for you, honey." He smiles, proud of himself.

Sound of vibrations from Sungwoon’s phones interrupts their happiness, snaps them back to the reality. They have to be there for a long time ago as all the members and staffs are waiting for them.

They both look to each other with widened eyes. Sungwoon immediately grabs his bag and looking for his phone. Jisung’s name is on the screen. He looks onto Daniel who busy wearing back his pants. He gives a signal to just pick up the phone.

“He..hello hyung?”

_“Hey... Do you have to climb a mountain to reach Daniel’s room? Why you guys haven’t go down yet?”_

“Sorry hyung, your giant dongsaeng make a mess in his room with his luggage. I have to help him packing his stuff.” says Sungwoon giving excuses.

_“I’ll give you ten minutes and you have to be here. If you guys can’t make it then we will just go without you.”_

“Ok, hyung. I got it.”

_“And tell that jerk I will kill him when he’s here.”_

“Don’t worry. I will do it for you instead." says Sungwoon as he glances at the Daniel who still packing his stuff.

He looks down to his wrapped dick and takes a deep sigh. He stands up and walking to the bathroom, still holding his member.

“You, quickly put all your stuff in the suitcase. I'll wash this towel before the hotel’s housekeeper finds it and thinks it's yours. I'm sure it can be expensive at the auction site.”

Daniel chuckles as he speeds up packing his stuff.

Not long Sungwoon comes out from the bathroom and Daniel has ready with his carrier in his hand.

“Hyung, come here.” Daniel grabs Sungwoon’s wrist and guides him to the mattress.

“What do you want again? I will really kill you if they have left us here.”

“Let’s take a picture together. We have beautiful memories in this room. Who knows we can come here again in the future.”

Sungwoon just sighs and obeys his silly lover's request. And It's true they left a lot of memories here. Memories of their unstoppable moans.

“Here your passport and ticket.” Sungwoon hands him one sheaf that he left in the desk when he got there earlier.

“Let’s go.” They run in fullspeed going down to the basement parking lot.

After they out from the hotel the both did not interact at all. They can feel the annoyed stares from all of their groupmates and also the staffs. Sungwoon just looking outside the car while Daniel been joking with Seongwoo. Trying his best to maintain his facial expression, pretends there was nothing happened so the others will not get suspicious about what they actually did in Daniel’s room earlier. He is wearing his black mask to cover his swollen mouth.

The airport has already packed with fans waiting for them. They have to deal with the crowds and screams that fill the entire airport.

Sungwoon walks in the front with Jihoon and Jisung while other members following in the back. Daniel is in the last line with Seongwoo.

They queue for immigration checks. Sungwoon stands at the very front and he hands over his passport to the clerk. But his eyes get widened when they open the passport. It turned to be Daniel’s. Jisung who stands right after him let out his chuckle realize what's going on.

Sungwoon felt himself caught red-handed. He can see what the meaning of Jisung’s chukles. He shakes his head as he walks to the back where Daniel is stood.

“Niel-a, you and me are swapped.”

Daniel is wearing his handsfree so can’t hear what the older had asked him properly. The noise from the crowds is also interrupt them.

“What, hyung?” asks him as he plugs out one of his handsfree.

“Your passport and mine are swapped. Now come forward.” he pushes Daniel’s back gently, leads him to the front and finish their check.

They are walking to get into the plane. Sungwoon walks a step in front of Daniel when suddenly Jisung approaching them.

“So you got your passport swapped? How could?” asks Jisung teasing them. He talks to Sungwoon who can’t lie.

“Well, that just happens.” Sungwoon replies nonchalantly (or that what he tries to do).

“Really? Not because you guys were busy doing another stuff?”

“What if we did?” Daniel suddenly joins their conversation. He is now walking side by side with Sungwoon. The older just keep his silence because _silence is gold._

“Well, I’m just curious is it just your passport that get swapped or so on your another stuff. Such as... your panties?” Jisung holding his laugh as he whispers his last sentence to Sungwoon.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Sungwoon asks as he gets annoyed, or rather embarrassed.

“I’m just asking,” Jisung shrugs his shoulder and smirks ridiculously.

“It’s ok, babe. Don’t hear that jealous older man. Just ignore him,” Daniel grabbing Sungwoon’s shoulder and pulling him into his arms. Fortunately Sungwoon wears his mask so no one can see his blushing cheek. The both increase their pace and walks ahead Jisung.

“Please go get a room once you land on Incheon. Don’t dirtying my peaceful dorm.” Jisung yells from the back.

“How could he read our minds, babe?”

“Maybe, because he is the oldest.”

The two laugh not because hear the oldest yells but also because of their own behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> I have idea to write this story by their incident back at airport when they left from Hongkong. One of their cute moment that I love. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!<3


End file.
